


Encyclopedic Knowledge Of The Unknown

by EschatologyIsAxiomatic



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Caring Logic | Logan Sanders, Fluff, Insecure Logic | Logan Sanders, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, Unsympathetic Morality | Patton Sanders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:21:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22842424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EschatologyIsAxiomatic/pseuds/EschatologyIsAxiomatic
Summary: Just one shots for the Sander Sides Fandom
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders & Thomas Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Sleep | Remy Sanders
Kudos: 20





	Encyclopedic Knowledge Of The Unknown

Remy has been ignoring Patton.

If you asked him though he wouldn't say ignoring. He'd say he has yeeted him out of his life.

It started when Remy noticed they left Logan out of the recent FamIly night,when asked about it Patton said he was sorry and that it wouldn't happen again.   
The next Friday Remy found himself walking up the stairs toward Logan's room.The door was painted a dark indigo with the name Logic painted on it in white letters.Knocking on the door,Remy looked up and down the halls.Virgil's room was next to Logan's so it shouldn't be out of the way for Patton.  
Remy hears a soft 'come in' through the door and he frowns.He opens the door and sees Logan sitting on the bed.His room is very Tidy and clean except for the mahogany desk which was covered in crumpled up papers.Remy shuffled over to Logan and sits next the Logical side.  
"Hey"Remy says softly, not wanting to upset the man."What's wrong,Lo? " Remy asks, now rubbing circles into the now crying sides backs. Logan hugs Remy "I don't know what I did wrong"Logan mumbles, face buried into Remy's leather jacket.  
" What happened,Babe? "Remy asks.Logan rubs his few remaining years away and looks up at Remy." I asked Virgil why he had left the dark sides"Logan hiccups "And he started yelling at me saying I wouldn't understand and then Roman and Patton came in and.." Logan trails off.  
"Oh babe"Remy whispers. He pulls Logan into his lap." Babe,come back with me"  
Logan's head shoots up, his surprise evident in his face. "What?" He asks. "Come back with me"Remy repeats holding Logan's hands into his own.  
" Come back, and we can be happy..Together "Remy finishes.  
A few moments of silence pass, Logan studying Remy's face searching for any thing that may suggest bad intentions.  
" Okay" Logan says. Remy let's put a sigh of relief "Okay?"  
Logan smiles. "Okay"


End file.
